


The Little Shit

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Draco is a little shit, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Luna is a great friend, M/M, is this crack yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco is a little shit.





	The Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short something I wrote inbetween all my other projects. With a Luna and Linny cameo because I can.

Harry jumped up. Draco had once again stolen his glasses and run off with them.

“Draco you little…” he started but he had no idea how to end the sentence. “You little…” he tried again, with no success.

“Shit is the word you’re looking for,” Luna chimed in from her place on Ginny’s lap – at least that was where she had sat before Harry had lost ninety percent of his vision.

“Draco, you little shit!” Harry tried out. It sounded fitting. “Yes, thanks Luna that was exactly what I was looking for. Now give me back my glasses, you little shit.” Harry jumped up and made his way over to Draco which was made quite difficult by his terrible vision and the various bags and random things lying on the floor of the Eight Year common room.

“I’m not little!” Draco complained. “I’m two and a half inches taller than you and four and a quarter inches taller than Lovegood. And I’m not a shit either. I might be _s_ ophisticated, _h_ andsome, _i_ ntelligent and _t_ alented but I’m not a shit.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “More like _s_ nobbish, _h_ arsh, _i_ nsufferable and _t_ hieving.”

Harry had almost reached Draco when he darted off again and probably hid behind something because Harry couldn’t see the blonde blob he knew to be Draco’s hair anywhere.

“Let me go, Lovegood!” Draco complained.

Harry chuckled. He hadn’t expected catching Draco to be this easy. He fumbled his way back to Luna who placed his glasses back on his nose and then handed him Draco.

“I think this is yours.”

Harry smiled at her. “Yes, thanks for catching him. He loves to run away.”

Draco frowned at Harry but let him pull him to their shared room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more active on Tumblr again so find me there: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
